


Feeling Sun(I'm No Longer One)

by Issas



Category: shameless(US)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open EndingSpontaneous Decisions, Apologies, Brotherly Bonding, Car Accidents, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05, Reconciliation, Reunions, Road Trips, Shameless Big Bang, Sibling Bonding, Skinny Dipping, Summer
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issas/pseuds/Issas
Summary: 故事发生于芝加哥的某个夏日，Carl终于出狱了。他的哥哥们开着Lip从他教授那儿偷来的——不，是借来的——豪车来接他。假如忽略Ian和Lip都心烦意乱，为了他们过往犯下的错误、未处理完的事物以及失去的朋友和恋人感到悔恨的这个事实的话，那天本应该是很美好的一天。多亏了Carl想出的馊主意（又或许是个好主意？），他们很快就发现自己已经踏上了寻找Mickey和Mandy Milkovich——这对已永远离开了芝加哥南区以及Gallagher家的男孩们的兄妹——的漫长旅途之中。在旅途中，Gallagher两兄弟回忆起了往事，意识到假如想要重新赢回他们失去的东西，Mickey和Mandy或许并不是他们唯一需要重新再取得联系的人。





	Feeling Sun(I'm No Longer One)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feeling Sun (I'm No Longer One)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401857) by [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p). 



> 这篇文是为2015年的Shameless Big Bang写的！文章题目来源于The White Stripes的《I Can Learn》里的一句歌词。

**CARL（6.26 周五 下午2点）  
**

Carl出狱的那天，便是他违反假释条例、Ian翘班、Lip偷了他教授车的那天。

“是借来的。”Lip愤然反驳道，将车驶入了车流。“我没偷那辆车，我借来的。她老早之前就答应我可以开着她的车去接Carl出狱了。她和她那个怂包老公找着了一个更年轻、更乐意玩那一套的小白脸并不意味着她对我的承诺就不算数了。”

“‘偷’和‘借’，表达方式不同罢了。”Ian争论道，伸手在Lip耳垂上扯了一把——他知道Lip讨厌死了这个动作。Lip把他的手拍到一边，照着他胳膊擂了一拳。

“不是表达方式不同，这是原则问题。”Lip坚持着，在Ian反击时嗷地一声叫了出来。

“倔驴。”

“混账东西。”

“臭屌丝。”

“混蛋。”

坐在后座的Carl认为自己现在有充足的理由可以感到恼火。几个月来他的家人们一直在不停地跟他说他把自己整进少管所是多么糟糕，他们有多么想念他，他们有多么希望他能出狱回来，吧啦吧啦吧啦。现在他终于被假释了，但他的两个哥哥正忙着辱骂对方，甚至都没有意识到自己的存在——对于亲弟弟终于出狱这件事，他们至少可以假装得再高兴一点吧。

“你们至少可以假装对我的出狱再高兴一点吧。”于是他开口道。不出所料，他的两个哥哥们都用同样愧疚的表情看向了他：Lip试图在后视镜里捕捉到Carl的目光，而Ian则在他的座位里转过身来。

“抱歉了伙计。”Lip说着拉长了脸。

“Lip脾气这么大只是因为他跟自己的床伴闹掰了。”Ian悄悄说道，侧身躲开了肩上来自Lip试图在保持正常驾驶的同时揍过来的一记重拳。

“为什么？”Carl好奇地问道。一旁的Lip怒气冲冲地开口了。

“很显然我不能满足一个有双性恋倾向的暴露狂。”

“双什么？”Carl问道，发现自己对于他哥刚才那句话一个字也没听懂。

不过显然那个词并不是什么好话，因为Lip做出的唯一反应便是叹息着在自己身上摸索着香烟。

Ian露出了一个假笑，“她情妇的丈夫想看着他俩上床，”他幸灾乐祸地说着，“Lip可是个正人君子，接受不了房间里还有其他男人的时候和别人上床。”

“瞎说。”Carl说道，“在我还跟他住一个屋的时候就看见他跟别人上床无数次了。”

“那不一样，”Lip断然道，在点烟的时候用胳膊肘操纵着方向盘，“你是我弟弟。”

Ian大笑起来，几乎被自己的口水呛到，“因为这样就好多了，对吧？”

“我也看见过你和Mickey上床。”为了公平起见Carl补上了一句。Lip哼了一声，但Ian却陷入了沉默。Carl这才想起来实际上Ian和Mickey现在已经不再和对方上床了。在谈起自己的前任时，成年人的态度总是变得很奇怪。

“所以你现在知道为什么Ian也脾气这么大了。”在Ian把脑袋靠在车窗上闷闷不乐地望着外面时Lip说道，“他想Mickey了。”

Carl扬起了眉毛。“我还以为你已经和 _他_ 分手了呢。”他跟Ian说道，语气中不由自主地带上了一丝责备之情。Mickey是个相当不错的家伙，而且看着他半夜和Ian在卧室里那张狭窄的单人床上自以为很隐秘地互相给对方吹箫，他了解到的同性恋间的性爱知识其实比他家人笨拙的解释和在那对同性恋收养家庭里的短暂经历要多得多了。

Ian叹息了一声，眼睛依旧盯着窗外。Lip耸了耸肩，也收敛了脸上的笑容。

“他确实和他分手了，”他说，“但他现在后悔了。”

“所以你为什么不直接跟他说你后悔了呢？”Carl问道。

Ian耸起了肩膀。“事情没那么简单，”他说，“他走了。”

“你什么意思，他走了？”Carl问道，Ian叹了口气。

“他消失了，几个月之前，就在Terry出狱前那阵子。”他将前额抵在了车窗上，“但我没法因为这个责怪他。”

没人会责怪Mickey想要躲避Terry Milkovich，Carl心想，要是Terry Milkovich是他妈他自己的老爹的话，他肯定早就一路搭便车逃往路易斯安那州成为一个鳄鱼猎人了。这肯定意味着什么，Carl想道，考虑到自己的父亲在短期内——实话说应该是永远——都不会获得任何类似于“模范父母”这种奖项。不过Ian无精打采耷拉下来的肩膀还是让他怀疑，Mickey的离开究竟是不是仅仅为了躲避他糟透了的父亲。然而更重要的是，心头的怀疑使Carl想换一个话题——赶紧换一个，因为看到Ian如此垂头丧气的样子让他想起了他躁郁症郁期的那段日子——那段回忆他短期内可并不想再重温一遍。

“咱们能去吃快餐吗？”于是Carl问道。Lip扭过头来瞥了他一眼。

“你在里面没得吃吗？”他问道。听着这种介于讽刺和担忧之间的标准Lip式口吻，Carl发现自己竟然如此想念他的混蛋哥哥们，这使他大吃一惊。

“里面可没有五兄弟快餐店(Five Guys，美式快餐店)。”他答道，想起了少管所里自助餐厅日复一日提供的那些恶心透顶的玉米粥，以及每天晚上他是如何在床上辗转反侧，梦想着盒装的芝士通心粉和从大学食堂里偷来的千层面。

“我觉得我们得庆祝一下，对吧？”Lip说道，左转进入了东51号街。

“靠，那当然了。”Ian慢吞吞地说，似乎已逐渐恢复了状态，“我们他妈去吃点汉堡吧。”

 

**LIP（6.26 周五 下午3点）  
**

Lip已经漏接了两通Helene的电话，而现在他的手机又一次响了起来。

他们在53号路上的五兄弟快餐店里买了汉堡、薯条和汽水，在街边的加油站停了一会儿买了六罐装的啤酒，然后开车驶向了巴勒姆公园。那天是个工作日，所以公园里人并不多。他们在湖边找到了一个安静的地方，远离了人来人往的小径，这样他们拿着快餐和试图藏在一个旧塑料袋里（虽然效果似乎不太好）的啤酒在草地上躺下时就不会引起人们的注意了。

Lip和Ian抽空拆开了汉堡的包装纸，但他们很快就将食物扔到了一边，转而看向了Carl。Carl狼吞虎咽地吃着自己的芝士汉堡，似乎那是他一周以来的第一顿饭似的。最后他连着Ian的半份薯条也吃了，用两只手将它们急火火地塞进嘴里，甚至都没停下来吞咽，毫不在意沾了满脸的番茄酱。

然后他突然扔下了油腻腻的包装纸从草地上一个激灵跳起来，转着圈呼喊着跑向了湖边，沿途吓到了一个推着两个婴儿的保姆和几只鸭子。Lip几乎都能真切地感受到自己弟弟浑身上下散发出的宽慰之情，发觉自己也毫无缘由地笑了起来。最后Carl终于筋疲力尽地倒在了草地上，在那躺了十五分钟——或许是在打瞌睡，亦或是在盯着头顶的那一片天空。

Lip不情愿地将目光从自己的弟弟身上移开，转回到了手机上。

“我想我得确保她不会叫警察来抓咱们。”他敷衍地说道。Ian做出了一副应该是有点支持他的表情，Lip在给Helene回电话之前和善地冲他竖了个中指。

“Philip，”Helene的声音冷酷而平稳，“真的有必要偷我的车吗？”

“我没偷，”Lip说道，在Ian冲他翻了个白眼后朝他吐了吐舌头，“我是借的。”

“你就给我留下了一张贴在车库门上的便条。”Helene叹息了一声，“喂，听我说，我能理解你现在心情不好，但是...”

“跟那个事没关系，”Lip并不想又提起那件事，所以他在Helene继续说下去前打断了她的话。“你告诉过我我可以开着这辆车去少管所接我弟弟，所以我就这么做了。在我原来住的那片儿人们都是信守诺言的，你知道吗？”

她毫无幽默感地笑了。“你原来住的那片儿，嗯？”她说道，“所以我们又回到那个话题了吗？行吧，Philip，你原来住的那片儿的人们还偷车呢。”

“老天，”Lip说道，用颤抖的手揪着自己的一头卷发，“你他妈会拿回你的车的。”

“是吗？”Helene表示怀疑，“那我什么时候才能要回它呢？”

“看在上帝的份上，你还有另外两辆豪车和他妈一辆摩托自行车呢，你真他妈在意你那辆愚蠢的宝马吗？你最后肯定会再拿回它的。”Lip停顿了一下好平复呼吸。“如果你不报警的话我会很感激的，”他又继续说了下去，“因为我刚把我弟弟接回来，如果你叫警察来抓我们，那他就会直接再回到少管所，我可不想看见这种事情发生。”

“你是在威胁我吗？”Helene问道，嗓音变得奇怪起来。Lip将自己没拿手机的那只手握成了拳头，极力抑制住想要冲电话那头大吼的冲动。

“不是。”他冷冷地说，“但我可以，如果这更符合你对我的印象的话。不管怎样，我相信本科研究教务主任会很乐意听说你在办公室跟我做的那些事的。而且前两天我在一个派对上遇见了学校校报的编辑，作为一个从私立学校毕业的富家子弟来说，他人还不算坏。我觉得他肯定会很乐意我能帮他完成一篇关于大学校园性骚扰的报道。”

Helene沉默了片刻。“好吧。”她最终说道，声音里少了几分敌意，变得轻柔下来而又有些无可奈何。“你可以把车借走，只要你保证能完好无损地把它还回来。我知道你们那片儿的人会对一辆停在路边的宝马做什么。”

“去你妈的。”Lip说道，但是对面已经挂断了——或许Helene没听见这句话更好。

“你还好吧？”Ian问道。Lip略显惊讶地抬头看向了他——Ian已经很久没这么问过他了。实际上，Lip才是最近老问“你还好吧”的那个，虽然他知道Ian并不十分乐意听到他的询问，虽然他有时会担心自己所做的一切可能会适得其反。想到自己的弟弟依旧能充满关切地问出他这个问题，Lip在一瞬间几乎要流下泪来。

“嗯，挺好的。”他说道，用指节按住了眼睛，抑制住睫毛上即将不争气地滚落下来的潮湿的液体。

“啊哦。”Ian有些难以置信地说道。Lip不得不笑了起来，虽然那听上去更像是一声哽咽，但没有人指出这一点。

“操。”他终于又开口了，“这就是Mandy的感受吗？”

“什么？”Ian眯起了眼睛，“这跟Mandy有什么关系？”

Lip耸了耸肩，已经开始后悔自己刚才说了那句话。他知道Ian对他的朋友有多强的保护欲，他并不想毁了这个美好的下午，给Ian又一个冲他大发雷霆的理由。

“我只是...我也不知道我到底出了什么毛病。”他轻声承认道，“我跟别人的恋爱关系就像...我也不清楚。要不然就是我太投入而那个女人对我不屑一顾，要不然就是那个女孩对我一片痴情，但我却认为她们想掌控我的生活，对她们的态度糟糕透顶。”

Ian扬起了眉毛。“哇，你到现在才想明白这一点吗？”

“去你妈的。”Lip咕哝道，低头看向了自己的双手。Ian发出了一声介于道歉和被逗笑了之间的声音，迫使Lip又一次抬起头来。

“嗯，你说的倒没错，除了Amanda。她是真的有点在掌控你的生活。”Ian说道，“Mandy只是不知道该怎样做你的女朋友。”

“是啊，我知道。”Lip屈服了。他环顾四周确保四下无人，然后打开了塑料袋，掏出一罐啤酒向Ian扔去，随后也大致朝着Carl的方向滚过去了一罐。在打开自己的那罐啤酒时，Lip发觉他的双手仍微微颤抖着。

“你是个好哥哥。”Ian不经意地说道。听到这话Lip瞪大了眼睛盯着他。

“我想这就是我对于你总是搞砸和各种女孩间关系的时候那么生气的原因。”Ian不再看着Lip，将视线转向了湖边，一边拉开了啤酒罐上的拉环。“你是个很好的哥哥，但怎么会是个糟糕透顶的男朋友呢？”

Lip一边思考着一边将啤酒罐举到嘴边喝了一口。“我觉得我只是不相信，”他说道，“我只是不相信这是我们能够拥有的东西，你懂吗？这些，”他边说边做着手势，试图把自己、Ian和Carl、整片湖以及薯条和啤酒都包括在内。“这些才是我能够相信的。家人，你明白吗？我们，紧紧团结在一起。这就是从过去到现在一直以来的状态。但其他的呢？其他的一切最终只会演变为互相的大吼大叫和谎言，人们会离去，会疯狂地伤害彼此。”

“哇。”Ian干巴巴地说道，“你知道，这听起来太像是一个会自动应验的糟糕预言了。”

“好吧，是啊，”Lip说道，“你总是咱俩之间比较浪漫的那个。”

Ian并没有表示反对，但看起来他对Lip的评价也并不是特别满意。Lip没办法怪他：Ian的浪漫最近在他要处理的事情上并没有起到什么实质性的作用。

“那么，既然你和那个女教授已经玩儿完了，”Ian终于开口道，甚至都没有试图去巧妙地转移话题，“而且Amanda也不和你说话了——突然你就想念Mandy了？”他这句话听起来并不像是在指责，语气中占主要成分的还是好奇，但Lip依旧感受到了那种想为自己辩护的冲动。

“不是那样的，”他说道，尽可能不显得过于暴躁，“我——我甚至都不知道我们在一起的那段日子是不是真的那么好。你知道，如果我没有被Karin迷住而Mandy又没有开车撞了她的话。别误会，跟她上床还是挺棒的——”看到Ian做出的怪相他禁不住笑了起来。“但在搞上很久以前我们就已经是朋友了。我的意思是，”他吞了吞口水低头看向了地面，“还记得咱们一起偷激光器的那个夏天吗？咱们总是在外面闲逛，我们三个人。”

Ian扬起了眉毛。“你的意思是，直到咱俩互相谁都不理谁之前吗？”他干巴巴地问道。

“是啊。”Lip很快点了点头，强迫自己不去回想那个夏天每当他看到Ian冷着脸一声不吭地从自己面前掉头就走时积压在胸口的沉重压力。“在那之前。”他耸了耸肩。“我的意思是，我那时候很愤愤不平，总是因为Karen而生气，但是——我唯一感觉到快乐的时候就是那些晚上，我、你，还有Mandy，我们三个沿着轻轨下面一起走回家。所以是的，我想念她，非常想念她。”

“Mandy挺好的。”Carl突然若有所思地说道，这令Lip吓了一跳，他之前甚至都没有意识到Carl也在听着他们的谈话。“她在家里从来不穿内裤。”

Ian哼了一声，Lip则有点生气地看向了他。“她除了这个还是有其他特点的。”他有些惆怅地说道。

“嗯，是啊，如果你真那么想她的话，”Ian语气中略带怒火地说道。Lip没办法责怪他生气——这个话题他们已经谈论过太多次了。“那你为什么不去告诉她呢？”

“因为她已经走了，”Lip反驳道，“去了印第安纳州。”

Ian翻了翻眼睛。“没错，她确实去了印第安纳州，”他慢吞吞地说道，“而不是印度。到那大概只需要四小时的车程，伙计。你原来还他妈开着一辆装满了烟花的该死的冰激凌车去过印第安纳州呢。”

Lip抽了抽鼻子，告诫着自己他已经不再是幼稚的小孩子了。“嗯，是啊，彼此彼此。”

“什么？”Ian询问着，听起来迷惑不解。Lip冲他扬起了眉毛——他可以用很多词汇形容Ian，但那个通常不会是“伪君子”。

“嗯...Mickey也在印第安纳州。”他缓缓说道，惊讶地看见Ian大吃一惊，挺直了身子。

“什么？”Ian说道，他那歇斯底里的语气令Lip皱起了眉头。“你什么意思，Mickey在印第安纳州？”

“噢，他搬去和Mandy一起住了。”Lip回答道，琢磨着自己是否应该为Ian此刻的情绪感到担忧。“而Mandy在印第安纳州， _所以_ （原文为拉丁文:Ergo），”Lip最后说道，在看见Ian对自己使用拉丁文而脸上浮现出了意料之中的怒容后胸中竟莫名其妙地涌上了一丝宽慰之情，“Mickey也在印第安纳州。”

“你从哪听说的？”Ian怀疑地问道。Lip听后耸了耸肩。

“Iggy Milkovich提到过。”

“Iggy？”Ian问道，惊讶地看着Lip，似乎他才是那个处于精神错乱边缘的人。“你什么时候开始跟Iggy Milkovich说上话了？”

Lip努力朝自己的弟弟翻了个白眼。然而他不得不在心底悄悄承认，不知怎么Iggy Milkovich实际上已经成为了和他没有血缘关系但依旧还在进行着对话的少数几个人之一。起初他还以为是因为Iggy依旧对他们一起开枪毁了那个咖啡店后把他独自一人丢在原地而感到愧疚，但过了一阵子之后他开始怀疑，Iggy跟他聊天更多是因为他开始想念自己的兄弟姐妹，并且大多数时候也她妈跟自己一样感到孤独。

“他常去Alibi，”最终他开口道，“我们有时候一起打台球，因为都有烦人的弟弟而产生共鸣。”他补上了一句，试图缓和气氛，但那个笑话似乎并没有起到什么作用。

“抱歉。”他最后说道，因为Ian看起来愈发沮丧了。“我还以为你早就知道了呢。我发誓如果我知道你不清楚这件事的话，就肯定会告诉你的。”他咽了咽口水，将头扭到一边。

“我只是以为你不愿意提这件事。”跟我提起，他在脑子里默默加上了一句。他俩的关系最近开始好起来，变得好多了，因为Ian又继续进行了治疗，重新吃起了药，而Lip在暑假回了家，远离了那段不正常的旁窥三人行师生开放关系。但同样，Ian会因为Lip过了好几个小时才告诉他别人给自己口了的消息而感到生气的那段日子已经一去不复返了，想到这一点令Lip心如刀割。

他认为Ian也一定看出了这一点，因为他略显无奈地冲自己挥了挥手，似乎是要驱走他内心的这种念头。“不是你的错，”于是Lip疲倦地说道，有些难过地盯着手里的啤酒，“Mandy也没告诉我。”

“所以，”Carl开口了。Lip扭过头看见他用胳膊肘撑着身子趴在草地上，目不转睛地盯着他俩。“Mandy在印第安纳州，Mickey也是，你俩都很想念他们，而我们他妈有一辆棒极了的车，所以为什么不现在就动身去印第安纳州呢？”

“Emm...”Lip茫然地说，实际上他得想想才能做出答复，“或许因为你还在假释期，不能离开这个州？”

Carl咧嘴一笑，翻身坐了起来，“没人会注意到的，”他说，“我的缓刑监督官要到周二才会见我呢。”

“因为今天晚上我还得在餐厅上班。”Ian插了进来。Lip很高兴他似乎也认为Carl出了个馊主意。

Carl耸了耸肩，“老兄，”他说道，“我相信你请一天病假也没问题。”

Lip拉长了脸。“那还有我开着的这辆车属于我前女友这个事实呢？”

Carl翻了个白眼。“你告诉过她你最后肯定会把车还回去的对吧？我敢打赌，把车开到印第安纳州可比停在南区的路边要安全多了。”

“这句话他说得有道理。”Ian缓缓说道。Lip看向了Ian，而Ian则回望着他。他俩都一言不发，但Lip很确定他们都在思考着同一件事：他们都认真考虑了Carl的建议，这对他们的理智来说可不太妙。这并不意味着Carl提出这个建议并非出于好意，或者他有时候想出的并不是什么好主意——只是因为他想出的那些计划通常都会以某人的骨折、财产损失以及偶尔死亡的猫作为结局。

Lip叹了口气。“我们油钱够吗？”他问道，“要是咱们会半路在荒郊野岭没油的话那我可不去。”

Ian开始翻找起自己的紧身牛仔裤口袋，在兜里绞来绞去，好把整只手塞进后面的口袋里。

“四十四、四十五、四十六美元，还有二十美分。”他数道，把一卷皱巴巴的纸币和一把硬币摊在草地上。Lip想办法又凑了十六块钱，再加上他们吃快餐找的零钱，然后耸了耸肩。这应该够了。

“你带着药呢吗？”他终于问道。Ian的反应表明他俩的关系已经好多了，因为他只是点了点头，没有显出被这个问题冒犯到的样子。

“带了。”他十分确认，“跟平常一样带了三天的量，以防万一。”

Lip叹息了一声，用手搓着脸。“行吧，”他说道，看着Carl愉悦又带着一丝挑衅的微笑，以及Ian怀疑而又抱有希望的表情。“我想咱们已经有段时间没做过蠢事了，嗯？”

“嘿，振作点。”Carl说道，用胳膊肘怼了他一下，“最坏情况还能发生什么呢？”

Lip扬起了眉毛，“真的吗？”他说道，“我觉得这句话是个反问句。”

“我不知道‘反问’这个词是什么意思。”Carl无辜地耸了耸肩，尽管Lip百分之一万地确定他只是在跟自己装傻。“我只知道要是我们不继续在这儿说话的话，说不定已经在路上了。”

“那好吧，”Ian说道，一边站起身来。“咱们上路吧。”

 

**IAN（6.26 周五 下午6点）  
**

四个小时的车程并不长——其实还挺享受的。Ian坐在这辆车窗摇下来、里面呼呼吹着空调的车子里，心想道。和煦的阳光照耀在他伸出窗外的手臂上，微风轻柔地穿过他的发丝。然而这四小时也足够长了，长到他又开始想起了Mickey，而他无法停止在脑海中设想着自己突然出现在Mickey面前时他会有怎样的反应——或许会拿枪指着他让他滚蛋也说不定。这段车程同样也长到让他回想起自己上一次心血来潮的突然出行——车后座上躺着Mickey的儿子，扔下他所有焦急寻找着自己的亲人们。

他摆弄着收音机的旋钮，但并没有找到除了放着乡村音乐、基督教摇滚或是国家公共电台(NPR:National Public Radio)的其他频道，所以他发出了一声泄气的叹息。他将手指略过仪表盘，试图找到什么其他能放音乐的办法。车上有一个USB接口，但他们谁都没有MP3，不过反正他也根本没找着数据线。

“前面杂物箱里应该是有几张CD。”最终Lip开口道。他用右手把着方向盘，夹着烟的左手搭在车窗外。想要支烟抽的念头在Ian的脑子里一闪而过，但他很快遏制住了这个冲动。紧张并不是重拾旧习惯的借口，尽管那确实听起来十分诱人。

他把注意力集中在了手头的寻找上，终于在车主的汽车使用手册、几包舒洁纸巾和一支旧唇膏底下找到了CD盒。

“巴赫？海顿？莫扎特？”他翻阅活页夹读出了那些光盘的内容，语气中夹杂着一丝怀疑。“拉赫什么？”

“拉赫玛尼诺夫。”Lip看都没看就立刻说道。“对我的口味来说有点太俗气了，但是，嘿，你才是喜欢东欧人的那个呢。”

Ian翻了个白眼，没有指出如果Mickey算是个乌克兰人的话，那Mandy也是——无论如何，他俩对另一半的口味并不像Lip说的那么截然不同。于是他把话题转移到了当下的事情上：“你他妈最后怎么跟一个车里只有古典乐的小妞搞上了？”

Lip哈哈大笑起来，这一次，他脸上的那种惆怅的表情终于褪去了。Ian认为这表明他确实是已经开始放下这件事了。“别问我，”Lip说道，“或许人们在成长的过程中就开始喜欢这些了——成熟的标志或者是别的什么玩意儿。”

“成熟？哈，你搞上的可是一位大龄熟女啊兄弟。”Ian咧嘴笑了起来，“难道你没想起来当时你一直在管我和Llyod的事吗？”

Lip皱起了眉头，“你那时候才十五岁兄弟，”他抗议道，“我现在都二十了，所以还是他更像变态一点。”

“行吧，”Ian假笑着说，“至少他从来没有让他妻子看着我俩上床。”

“呕，”Lip说道，“很难想象那会是什么样子。”

“看见了没？”Ian反驳道，“现在理解我的感受了吧。”

Lip看起来是想要被冒犯的样子，但他似乎并不能很好地处理那些自己所需要的负面情绪。“我觉得背面可能还有点别的更有意思的东西。”于是他说道，Ian听闻后把CD盒翻了个面。他找到了——Leonard Cohen、Bruce Springsteen还有Bob Dylan的CD——的确比那些古典乐稍微好一点儿，但这不知为何只令他略有些惆怅地想起了Mickey那些奇怪的收集：金属、独立摇滚乐，那些零散的贴着手写标签的旧磁带——Mickey面对Ian温和的嘲弄总是坚持不懈地为自己的音乐品味进行着辩护。

Ian使劲眨了眨眼，准备把手里的CD盒扔在一边。这时，一张熟悉的唱片吸引了他的目光。

“噢。”他从套里抽出光盘，把它举起来给Lip看。Lip扭过头去看了一眼，然后Ian发现他的眼睛睁大了。

“噢。”Lip附和道，嘴角弯起了一个弧度。Ian将视线转回到那张光盘上，脑海里两种相互矛盾的情绪交织在一起。最终他叹了口气，把那张光盘插进了播放器。他并不能完全确定自己真的想听这张光盘，但也不甘心就这样把它再放回去。

“听起来有点耳熟啊。”第一支曲子的旋律在车厢内响起时，坐在后座的Carl说道。他向前探了探身子，把胳膊肘支在前座的靠头上，倚在前排两个座位间的空隙之中。

“没想到你竟然还能记得。”Lip听起来略显惊讶。“你当时可能也就——呃，两岁？”

Ian迅速在脑海中回忆了一下，然后点了点头。Lip说的应该没错。“这是The White Stripes的歌。”他解释道，向后靠在了座位上，好让Carl在音乐的节拍之中还能听清自己的声音。“那年夏天Frank和Monica开着面包车带咱们出去过一次。不过，”他承认道，“那次公路旅行其实时间很短，最后Frank和Monica在威斯康星州的某个地方因公然猥亵罪被警察拦了下来。”他耸了耸肩，试图将那次Monica毫无征兆的抑郁发作的记忆从脑海中抹去。“大部分时间我们都在确保你和Debbie有没有吃饱，会不会下车跑到马路中间，因为Frank和Mocina一直都因为磕药而晕晕乎乎的。不过其实那段经历还是挺不错的。”他又加上了一句，语气中不由自主地流露出了一丝向往之情。“稍微愉快一点的几个夏天之一。”

“我可一点都不记得了。”Carl听起来十分沮丧。

“你那时候才刚能勉强走路呢，我都没想到你竟然还能记得这首歌。”Ian向自己的弟弟露出一抹微笑，“他们把这张专辑录在了磁带上，循环播放了一整路。”

Lip哈哈大笑起来。“每次他们一关掉音乐的时候，Debbie就会开始唱《Fell In Love With A Girl》，”他呻吟道，“我他妈在梦里还能听到这首歌的旋律呢。”

“嗯...”Carl看起来有些反常的难过，Ian搞不明白究竟是因为他没有像他的两个哥哥那样记得这件事，还是因为他们的父母再也不可能像那次一样开车带着他们出去了。不忍心看到自己弟弟脸上那种愁苦的表情，Ian将身子转了回去，开始随着音乐有节奏地用拇指在大腿上打着节拍。

接下来收音机里响起了《Dead Leaves and The Dirty Ground》，出于某种原因，这首歌又使Ian再一次想起了Mickey。他向上摇起了车窗，前额抵住了坚硬的玻璃，闭上双眼任由车子发动机的震动通过窗玻璃传到他的额头上。自从他们分手的那天，也是他从Monica那次注定没有好结果拜访中回到家后，他就再也没有和Mickey说过话了。事实上，对于那段时间他的记忆已经十分模糊了，并不能记起自己当时说的每一句话，但他无比肯定那些话很伤人，残忍而刻薄，因为他脑海中对那段时间唯一的印象便是自己告诉Mickey他俩已经玩儿完了之后他脸上的表情，那种从眼底流露出来的深深的挫败。尽管除了这些他关于那天其他的记忆都已经模糊不清，他因躁郁症做过的那些事依旧压得他喘不过气来。躁郁症的症状缓解得越多，他就越感觉到与那段记忆的分离——似乎那是属于别人的记忆，似乎他是在旁观着其他人的生活一样。有时候他甚至也很奇怪自己为什么会对当时做过的但已记不太清了的那些事情感到如此愧疚。

“你知道我其实不清楚咱们到底要去哪的吧。”Lip突然开口道，使Ian从纷乱的思绪中回过神来，“但愿你知道地址。”

“我有地址。”Ian点点头，摸索着掏出了手机。“Mandy搬家的时候给我发来了地址，在Kenyata和那个从布卢明顿来的讨厌的女服务员走了之后。”他将地址输入了导航系统（没错，这辆车就是自带导航系统的那种），等着待设备自动计算路线。

“我们大概已经开了半个小时了。”Ian最终宣布道。Carl的脑袋又从后座探了过来。

“咱们快到了吗？”他问道。

“你多大了？五岁吗？”Lip问道。听见这句话后Carl撅起嘴抱着双臂交叉在了胸前。

“我想尿尿，”他说，“而且我又饿了。”

“放松点老弟，”Ian轻快地说道，调停Lip和Carl之间的又一次斗嘴暂时让他将关于之后与Mickey重聚的那些想法抛在了脑后。“我们马上就到了。”

 

最后他们发现那个地址是印第安纳州哥伦布市最体面街道上最体面的一栋房子。当然，由于一直以来所处的那种环境，他们关于“体面”这个定义的门槛通常是很低的——但“体面”似乎是对这栋房子最恰当的描述了。让他们敲响公寓二楼三号房间的大门时，Ian发觉自己心头腾起了一阵短暂的乐观之情。给他们开门的是个挺着大肚子的黑人女性——显然不是个Milkovich。

“有什么能帮忙的吗？”她有些警惕地问，不过态度也并不是完全不友好。

“我们来找Mandy。”Ian解释道，但那个女人脸上并没有出现辨认出这个名字的丝毫迹象，这不由得使他感到愈发怀疑起来。

“抱歉，”她摇了摇头，“这儿没有什么Mandy。”

“但这就是她的公寓啊。”Ian坚持道，他很清楚这就是Mandy在短信里告诉他的那栋房子。

“没有叫Mandy的人住在这里。”这个女人大声而又缓慢地重复了一遍，强调着每一个音节，似乎她认为这是唯一一个能使Ian听明白的办法。

“你确定地址是对的吗，Ian？”Lip提出了一个合理的问题。Ian对他怒目而视。

“当然，我确定地址是对的。我又不傻行吗？”他生气地低声道，忽略了门口那个女人脸上怀疑的表情和Carl稍稍靠近了Lip的动作。“就是——她搬到这儿的时候给我发了短信，我给她寄过一次明信片，她告诉我说她收到了。”

“好的，好的。”Lip安抚性地说着。虽然深知这样有些不可理喻，但Lip的反应使Ian想冲他大吼的冲动更加强烈了。

“您在这里住了多久了，女士？”Lip询问道，脸上挂着那种圆滑、礼貌的迷人微笑。那个女人冲他翻了翻白眼。

“有几个月了吧。”她答道，“看在上帝的份上别叫我女士，我叫Meghan，行吗？”

“好的，Meghan。”Lip一瞬间就卸下了方才那种故作圆滑礼貌的伪装，“您知道什么关于这里前房客的消息吗？”

“噢，”她缓慢地说道，点着头似乎在回忆着什么，“噢，那就是你们要找的人吗？黑头发，哥特风格，总是怒气冲冲？”

Ian认为自己对于这个女人对Mandy冒犯的评价应该感到生气，但其实这些描述并不是完全不准确，而且他对于他们一路来到这里并不是徒劳的事实感到宽慰不已，足以击败了心中那阵小小的怒火。

“确实听起来像她。”他承认道。Meghan听后歪了歪头。

“我不知道她姓什么，”她若有所思地说，“听起来像是波兰人还是什么的姓...”

“Milkovich。”Ian接上了她的话。Meghan点了点头。

“就是这个姓，”她说道，“所以她就是你们要找的那姑娘吗？”

“应该是。”Lip迅速接话，“您知道她怎么了吗？”

“她搬走了。”Meghan答道，语气中带着点“这不是废话吗”的意味，“说是要和她‘哥哥’搬去一起住，”她在说“哥哥”这个词的时候用手在空中打着引号，“不知道他们干嘛觉得非得跟我撒谎不可，”她耸了耸肩，指了指自己挺起的肚子，“我的意思是，这是我怀的第三个了，可我还没结婚呢。”

Ian张了张嘴不知道该如何回答，但Lip率先发话了。

“他‘哥哥’长什么样啊？”他问道，模仿Meghan用手打着引号，无视了一边来自Ian的怒视。

Meghan笑了笑。“矮个子，”她说道，“看起来也有点怒气冲冲的。”

Carl轻轻哼了一声，Ian十分确定他是因为不确定自己会不会生气才控制住了音量。

“他们给你留地址了吗？”Lip问道。Meghan又一次耸了耸肩。

“实际上，他们确实给了，以防万一有邮件寄到这儿。”她承认道，但声音变得有些谨慎，“你们刚才说是怎么认识他的？别误会，我的意思是，那家伙曾经当着我儿子的面叫他‘小混蛋’，所以我对他们印象不太好，但如果你们是来追债的，而且我要是在新闻里看见你们顺着我给的地址一路追过去把他俩都一枪爆头了的话，那我还是会觉得不太好受的。”

“拜托，”Carl没好气地说道，“如果我们想杀了他俩的话就没必要告诉你我们是谁了。”

Meghan冲他扬了扬眉毛，“要是你们真的告诉我你们到底是谁的话那就更有说服力了。”

“我们是他俩的朋友。”Ian不顾一切地说道，翻找着自己的手机。他绝不会——他们已经走到了这一步，不要到地址他是不会离开的。“我们是朋友，成吗？看着，我——”他笨拙地划着手机的触摸屏，翻阅着里面的照片。

“看这儿，”他说道，举起手机让Meghan看，“这是我和Mandy。”他说。假如Meghan对照片里他俩都吐着舌头的动作感到奇怪的话，她也并没有说出来。“这是Mandy和Lip，”Ian接着说了下去，向右划到了另一张照片。一旁的Lip的身子微微僵硬了，Ian这才意识到自己从来没给Lip看过他拍的这张照片。那是一个早上，他俩都只穿着T恤和内裤，肩并着肩坐在Gallagher家门前的楼梯上，分享着同一杯咖啡和一支烟。

“这个，”Ian将手机切回了主屏幕的屏保——那张虽然每次看到都会感到涌上心头的一阵懊悔、但他却从未想过要换一张的照片：“这是Mickey和我。”

Meghan盯着最后一张照片看了半晌，“哦，”她终于说道，“所以她的‘哥哥’实际上真的就是她的哥哥，真没想到。”她耸了耸肩，“好吧，”她说道，“我可以给你们地址，你们也可以帮我个忙把他们的信捎过去，就省的我自己寄出去了。”说完Meghan上下打量了他们几眼，“在这儿等着。”她说道，在他们面前关上了大门。过了一会儿她拿着一沓信封和一张纸条回来了，递把它们给了Ian，没有再提出异议。

Ian眯起眼睛看着那张纸条，辨认出了Mandy那依旧令人觉得头晕眼花的潦草字体。Lip在身后凑近了一步，越过他的肩膀看着上面的笔迹，呼吸喷洒在他的后颈。

“肯塔基州的哈洛徳斯堡，”Lip念了出来。Ian这才明白了这意味着什么，他的心沉了下去。

“他们...”

“...已经不在印第安纳州了。”Lip站在后面证实道。Ian感觉到他伸出一只手捂住了脸，“他们当然已经不在印第安纳州了。”

 

**LIP（6.26 周五 下午9点）  
**

“一切都挺好。”面对着电话里Fiona担心的询问，Lip用他最令人信服的口吻答道，边说边小心翼翼地用左脚的人字拖杵着火焰的边缘。“Carl只是想在他出来的第一天干点有意思的事，所以我们今天要和我的一个大学同学一块住。”

“没问题，”Fiona缓缓道，但Lip清晰地感受到了她语气中溢出的失望之情，“我真的挺想见他的，你明白吗？”

“我当然明白，但反正你这个周末也要上班不是吗？”Lip说道，试图说服自己不为接下来的那个善意的谎言感到愧疚，”我保证我们仨肯定在你下班前就回去了。”

“那Ian呢？”Fiona突然转变了话题。Lip并不能完全确定她究竟是真的相信了他刚才的说辞还是就不愿刨根问底知道他们到底在干什么，但他确实很清楚，她需要确认Ian真的没事，所以他并不能埋怨Fiona连珠炮似的询问。

“他给Sean打电话说他今晚得请个假，”Lip说道——至少这句话是事实，尽管他跳过了Sean对因为他这个临时请假得找个人来替班这件事不太高兴的那部分。“而且他带着药呢。”Lip补充了一句，冲Ian耸了耸肩表示歉意。Ian透过眼前摇曳的火焰冲他也耸了耸肩，然后继续用树枝戳着正在燃烧着的木材，使激起的火星在黑夜里如萤火虫般翩翩起舞起来。

“你们保重。”最终Fiona叹了口气，不太热情地勉强接受了Lip的解释，“爱你们。”电话挂断前Lip做出了一个有些敷衍的承诺。之后他发出了一声叹息，将剩下的啤酒一饮而尽，挪动着离篝火更近了些，欣赏着面前五光十色的升腾的热气。

这团篝火明亮而赏心悦目，但却花了他们好一阵子才生起来。他们只知道的是用一瓶可燃液体以及一盒火柴在金属制的垃圾桶里生火，而且至少在理论上，他们对于点着一辆废车这方面也算得上是专家了。但在安德森瀑布自然保护区用真正的木头生活，手边除了揉成一团的快餐包装袋和已经半空了的打火机外什么都没有——这可是在Gallagher家里长大的过程中未曾学到的。

在Lip左侧，Carl终于用签子穿进了Meghan给他们在路上吃的高热量的奶酪三明治，然后满足地喟叹一声把签子小心翼翼地举在了火上。

“你他妈干啥呢？”Lip问道。Carl露出一个颇为自豪的笑容，摇曳的火焰映照在他脸上打出深色的阴影，不断变换着形状。

“烤奶酪三明治。”他明确地说道，一边在火上旋转着那根签子，好让三明治的另一边也暴露在火上。Lip看到三明治的边上已经逐渐变了颜色，然后Carl抽回了签子，用食指戳着烤过的面包。他露出一个满意的笑容，掰下三明治的一角递给Lip，然后也给了Ian一点。

Lip指尖捏着的三明治滚烫而油腻，融化的奶酪从面包的边缘缓缓滴下，形成粘稠的液滴。这次的味道尝起来不像是记忆中小时候V给他们做的烤奶酪——当他们放学回到空无一人的家里时，Kev会从前廊冲他们招手，邀请他们进去来点冰茶和零食。这次的奶酪三明治里Meghan抹在奶酪底下的蛋黄酱黏糊糊的，混合着油烟的余味。Lip慢慢咀嚼着，品味着与以往有所区别的组合。

“还挺好吃的。”Ian说道，Lip也咕哝着表示同意。Carl7笑着又咬了一口三明治，似乎刚刚自己的两个哥哥给他授予了诺贝尔奖一般。

“小意思。”他说道，似乎需要提醒自己并不要因这个赞美而过分激动，“如果能用火烤棉花糖，那就肯定也能烤奶酪，对吧？”

“你什么时候还烤过棉花糖？”Lip扬起了眉毛。Carl耸了耸肩。“还记得爸爸让我参加癌症儿童夏令营那次吗？”他问道，“那儿的人逼着我们参加了各种户外活动。”

Ian哼了一声，而Lip则摇了摇头，决定不让每当想起Frank时那种熟悉的强烈怒火再一次席卷自己的心头，破坏他的好心情。

“我还是不敢相信Frank真那么干了，”他说道，并且意识到自己还是没能很好地控制住语气中的愤怒。“真不敢相信那个混蛋当时真的让你觉得你就快死了。”

“哦，我还是可以想象到的。”Ian愤怒地说道，以一种只有他自己一人能懂的方式扒拉着火堆里的树枝。

Carl把已经吃完了的包装纸团成一团丢进了火中，目不转睛地凝视着它被火焰吞噬。

“其实也没那么糟糕，”他轻描淡写地说着，Lip则又一次惊叹于他弟弟如此轻易地原谅他父母犯过的种种错误的能力。“他确实让我参加了夏令营。”Car说道。“我的意思是，虽然这个夏令营有点没意思，但我们让一个营地辅导员给我我们看了她的胸，而且我甚至还交了一个新朋友——”他停顿了片刻，嘴角向下瞥了下去。“虽然他病得很重，所以我觉得他现在可能已经死了。”

“老天啊...”Ian喃喃道，伸手拿起了被Cral扔在一边的烤三明治的签子，仿佛此刻他迫切地需要抓着一样东西似的——Lip能感觉到这一点。

“那你不在乎他让你觉得你得了癌症吗？”Lip怀疑地问道。Carl听后拉下了脸。

“可能吧，”他有些不确定地说道，“是有一点儿。但让我觉得我得了癌症确实也让我想清楚了临死前应该干的头等大事，所以我猜它至少让我获得了个人的成长什么的。”

“是吗？”Ian问道，“那你的头等大事是什么？如果你真的就快死了，你会干什么呢？”

Ian的语气中充满了着了迷的好奇，这使Lip的内脏在身体里有些不舒服地蠕动着。但Carl看起来似乎并不在意，弯起一边的嘴角向他投去一抹微笑。

“你觉得呢？我当时还是个小孩呢。”Carl说道，他的语气令人感觉那都是很久以前的事情了，“也不是什么大事，而且我把那些事大部分都干完了你知道吗？看一个跟我没有血缘关系的女生的胸部，去看一片真正的湖，告诉你们我爱你们。在那时候，这些似乎就是最好的临终告别了。”说完他耸了耸肩，“你们呢？”他问道，“如果得知自己快要死了，你们会干什么？”

Ian咽下了最后一口烤三明治，双手垫在脑后躺在了草地上，抬头凝望着群星闪烁的夜空。

“我不知道，”他缓缓道，“找个人干上一整晚吗？”

Carl听后皱起了鼻子，Ian则自嘲地笑着摇了摇头。“不，等等，”Ian说道，“接下来我是认真的。好，这些是我要在临死前干的事。”他郑重其事地说道，开始掰着手指一件件地数起来，“跟Fiona去跑步，在后院把泳池搭起来和你还有Debbie一起玩水，最后一次给Liam掖好被子，跟Lip一起抽大麻烟，给Mandy打电话，修复和Mickey的关系，杀了Terry Milkovich。”

Lip在他说到最后一部分时猛地吸了口气，因为他弟弟在这方面听起来有些过于严肃了。但Ian只是静静地笑着，躺倒在了草地上。

“你呢Lip？”Ian懒洋洋地问道。Lip想跟他说去他的那些愚蠢的游戏吧，但那句话却哽在了他的喉咙里，最终也没有说出来。

他拍着自己的夹克衫摸索着香烟，把一根树枝插进了火堆中等着它燃烧起来，然后用树枝炽热的那头点燃了自己的那根万宝路。第一口烟被缓缓吸入口中，他感到方才积压在胸口的那阵沉闷感也随之消散得无影无踪了。他咳嗽了一声轻笑起来，尽管也并不是真的想笑。

“偷一辆豪车去抢银行，”他说道，目光专注地汇聚在面前的火堆上，“确保把钱藏在了只有你们才能找到的安全的地方，然后把车开下高架桥。”

他按照刚才Ian的姿势也仰面躺在了草地上。想象着那些事情几乎是轻而易举，这让他感觉有些怪异：沉浸在那些技术性细节和逃跑计划以及面罩之中，想象着车辆冲破桥侧面的围栏时体内奔涌的肾上腺素，那阵恐惧感，以及最后的解脱，身体短暂的腾空，因重力作用而最终开始下坠的车辆，还有最后下沉的感觉。总之，这并不是一种很糟糕的死法。

他闭上了双眼，然后在再次睁开眼时所看到的第一件事便是Ian近在咫尺的脸，以及他攥住自己肩膀的温热的手。“醒醒，Lip。”他急切地低声说道，“快点，公园护林员马上就要开车经过这边了，咱们大概一个小时之前就应该撤了。”

Lip跌跌撞撞地站起身来，刺眼的日光灼烧着他的眼睛，使他差点绊倒在地。他眨巴着眼睛，看到他们仨昨晚生起来的那堆火此刻只剩下了焦黑的余烬——Ian或是Carl在睡着前肯定想着把它扑灭了，谢天谢地，他们可不想因为引发森林火灾而被捕，而他昨晚所记得的最后一件事竟是一辆汽车逐渐消失在卡鲁梅特河的水面下。

他慢腾腾地摇了摇头，斜着眼看着Ian。Ian乱糟糟的红发中卡着一根树枝，裸露在外的手臂上印着发红的褶皱形状，苍白的皮肤将它趁得格外明显——肯定是拜昨天躺在草地上睡觉所赐。他的脸颊上蹭上了烟灰，双眼依旧有些发懵地无法聚焦——就跟他早上喝第一杯咖啡之前的状态一样。

Lip将目光从自己弟弟身上移开，环顾四周寻找着他们昨晚搞下的破坏。想象着要是Amanda知道他卷入了一场在自然保护区内乱丢垃圾的案件时会说出些什么样的话来，他感到一阵愧疚涌上心头。一闪念间他寻思着想把空酒瓶捡起来，至少——他们还可以用酒瓶换点钱，一举两得。

但Ian正使劲扯着自己的胳膊，Carl则爬到了车后座上，而他也听到森林弯道处卡车引擎发出的轰鸣声正逐渐向他们逼近，所以他只在心里向Amanda——无论她现在在哪儿——默默地做出了一个有些违心的道歉，然后就跳上了驾驶座，几乎没等Ian关上副驾驶那边的车门就急匆匆地发动了引擎，轮胎因猛烈的动作而发出刺耳的尖啸。

 

**MANDY（周六 6.27 下午4点）  
**

“今天干得不错，”Ross说道，转过身来好使自己的声音能盖过拖拉机引擎的轰鸣声。“我确实没想着你们今天能把樱桃全都摘完。周末休息休息，周一就能摘醋栗了。”

Mickey懒洋洋地冲他敬了个礼，以他对待这个手势最严肃的态度。他的指尖被沾满了的樱桃汁染黑，全身上下的肤色也比以往——甚至实在芝加哥最酷热的夏天——要深得多，除了鼻尖上晒脱皮留下的那些肉色的皮肤。之前他自称防晒霜是给小姑娘用的，而他现在已为此付出了惨重的代价。

然而，他现在看上去很放松，比她以往所见过的任何时候都要更加自在。Mandy觉得要是照照镜子的话，她也能从镜子里看到自己脸上一模一样的轻松神色。有趣的是，就在几个月以前，他们这两个城市生物在他们有生之年还几乎没怎么离开过芝加哥——她甚至都不太能回想起Lip开着那辆冰激凌车载着她去密歇根接自己同父异母的妹妹Molly时，他们究竟跨没跨过州界。

但后来，她逃避着Lip的手掌抚摸着她的身体的感觉，以及在看到自己的哥哥和Ian像一对富有的、想在附近买房的同性恋情侣那样玩着过家家式的把戏时心头涌上的那种充满罪恶感的、恶毒的妒忌之情。之后，Mickey从Sammi的枪口、Terry的拳头以及关于旧时Ian的记忆中逃离了出来，再然后，当Kenyatta终于回来找她、眼里积蓄着怒火与仇恨时，她和Mickey就不得不一起逃离南区了。

不知怎么地，这个城市将他们嚼得稀碎，然后又在他妈的肯塔基州把他们吐了出来。所以现在他们在这儿，采摘樱桃、种植土豆、宰杀肉鸡，换来废弃拖车里的两张小床和池塘旁边的一块土地，以及每周收获下来的东西中分得的一份。

Ross和他的家人们会在晚餐前祈祷，每周日早上都会去另一个村庄的路德教会做礼拜，但他们从来没提到过Mickey的文身以及Mandy身上的穿孔，也从不会问及只会用谎言来回答的问题。等到夏天过去之后，Ross会把拖车锁起来准备过冬，而Mandy和Mickey就会再去其他的地方，就是这样。

Mandy仰起了脸，在灿烂的日光下闭上了双眼，心不在焉地挠着左臂上的蚊子包。她感觉到拖拉机向右转了个弯，沿着通往池塘的碎石路向前行驶，然后开始思考着晚上的菜谱。事实证明，在没有了罐装食品后，烹饪变得复杂了起来。

沉浸在关于新收获的土豆和猪肉香肠的思考之中，Mandy过了一阵才发觉Ross正在说着什么，于是她睁开了双眼。

“看样子你们有访客了。”Ross说道，指向了他们拖车的方向。

Mandy透过午后的阳光斜着眼向远处看去。确实，路边停着一辆车，一辆看上去很豪华的车，Mandy十分确信他们并不认识什么开着豪车的人。她和Mickey交换了一个眼神，看到他状似毫不在意般地耸了耸肩，但她能感觉到那种熟悉的紧张感又回到了Mickey身上。他开始挤压着自己的指关节，而Mandy十分确信他根本没意识到自己在这样做。

Ross在十字路口停下来，没把车熄火，但他看了他们一眼，脸上挂着犹豫不决的表情。“要我等着吗？”他问道，但Mickey冲他挥了挥手示意不用，Mandy则摇了摇头，有些尴尬地试图挤出一丝微笑来。

假如这个找到这儿来见他们的人和他们的父亲有任何关系的话，那Ross最好还是不要参与进这个话题比较好。的确，在采摘樱桃的同时你不太可能裤腰里别着一把手枪，但Mandy很确信Mickey上一次打架是在印第安纳州，那次他打了一个在街边酒吧里打她的混蛋。但她知道Mickey到现在不管走到哪里还是在裤兜里随身携带着他的那个黄铜指虎，而且他们在最近的几周之内一直在拖着笨重的箱子走来走去，所以它们变形的可能性很小。

Ross看上去半信半疑，但也并没有提出异议。

“别忘了你们的樱桃。”他简短地说了一句，确保Mickey在他们爬下手推车之前抱起了一箱樱桃。“周一见孩子们。”

他上车离开了，回到自己舒适的家享受一顿热腾腾的晚饭以及面对那一群精力旺盛的小孩们。Mickey和Mandy边点头边冲他挥着手，目送着他安全地消失在街道拐弯处。

转过身后他们看见有人从车上下来，将身体倚靠在车的一侧。Mandy能看到那个人正在两腿之间来回交换着重心，其他人也下了车绕过引擎盖走到他身边。那几位访客看着有些眼熟，Mandy想道，尽管她并不能确切地指出到底哪里眼熟了。

“你觉得是爸爸吗？”她犹豫不决地问道，因为她确信至少在Terry不可避免地、迟早、甚至是永远地——又进监狱——之前，他们已经逃得足够远了。

Mickey哼了一声。“你真觉得他妈的Terry认识什么开着这么酷炫的车的人吗？”

“不觉得，”Mandy表示赞同，在其中一个男人向他们走来时愣了一下，然后猛然醒悟过来。老天，她认得这个走路姿势。

“什么鬼。”她喃喃道。一旁的Mickey也发出了一声奇怪的响动。

“是我自己疯了吗，你也看见他们了吗？”

“哦，我当然也看见他们了，”Mandy说道，“但我的意思是，说真的，这他妈什么情况。”

在走向那辆车时，Mandy还是有些不由自主地怀疑自己究竟是不是在做梦。之前她很确信自己很可能再也见不到他们了，而一转眼她就又在肯塔基州见到了这帮人，这真的使人感到有点超现实了。

对面三个人看起来也很紧张，Mandy有些惊讶地发觉自己对他们的熟悉程度使她一下子就看出了这一点：Lip双腿叉开以那种随意的姿势站着，双手插兜，看上去正准备发动攻击；Ian防卫地双臂交叉抱在胸前，脸上带着那种故意做出的木然表情；Carl则别扭地将重心在两条腿上移来移去，似乎在逃跑和打架之间纠结——他比Mandy上次见到的时候长大了很多，已经不再是一个小男孩了，但同样也还暂时没有长成一个真正的男人。

到最后，正是他们身上散发出的那种紧张感才使她终于相信眼前发生的这一切是真实的。她并不确定自己目前心里究竟是怎样的感受，她认为自己应该感到生气：对Lip，因为他并不知道什么叫适可而止；对Ian，因为他伤了她哥哥的心；对Carl，因为他没有阻止自己的两个哥哥找到这里——当然，Mandy了解他，所以要是知道一开始这其实是Carl的主意，她也并不会感到多么意外。

但是，但是，在度过了印第安纳州那段糟糕的日子后，在终于说服自己Kenyatta是她能找到的最好的男朋友后，在想到自己以后很大概率不会再回到芝加哥后，她又在这里看到了他们，这使她不知怎么地松了一口气，似乎有什么很长一段时间内一直摇摇欲坠地悬挂着的东西终于回到了它合适的位置。她迅速瞥了Mickey一眼，但尽管她比任何人都要了解自己的哥哥，她也无法看出他现在究竟在想些什么。

“你们他妈的跑到这儿来干什么？”Mickey问道，一边小心翼翼地把那一箱樱桃放下来。这句话从措辞上来看更像是一句威胁，但所表达出来的却远不止愤怒这一种情感。他语气中的意料之中着实令人有些惊讶，Mandy寻思着可能是因为他之前在Gallagher家的人身边待的时间太长了，长到已经对各种意想不到的疯狂行为见怪不怪了。

“我们带来了你们的邮件。”在Ian显然没心思做出回答，而Mandy内心里一半料想着Mickey冲他大发雷霆，一半则料想着一会儿的拳脚相向或许还会打掉几颗牙齿后，Lip笑着说道。不过在离开芝加哥的那段时间里，她肯定错过了比自己预料中要多得多的事情，因为Mickey只是挑起了一边的眉毛，双臂交叉抱在了胸前。

“哦是吗？”他拖着长腔慢吞吞地说道，“你费了老大力气上了大学最后就只在邮局(USPS: United State Postal Service/美国邮政管理局)找着了份差事？”

“你是在抱怨吗？”Lip哼了一声，而Mickey则耸了耸肩。

“说说而已。而且那辆车是怎么回事大兄弟？我敢肯定在邮局里干活可不会挣这么多钱的。”

Carl咧嘴大笑起来。“这是Lip从他那个性感教授那儿偷来的。”他说道。

“是吗，”Mickey缓缓道，“没想到你还有这个胆子， _Philip_ 。”

“我才没偷，”Lip恼怒地说道，但也在咧嘴笑着，“我只是借来了而已。”

“说法不同而已(Tomato[美音]tomato[英音])。”Mickey露出一个假笑，“你是帮那小孩越狱了吗，还是说你也只是把他借来了？”

“我不是小孩了，”Carl抗议道，“而且我也没越狱，我是被释放的。”

“嗯哼，”Mickey说道，语气开始变得严肃起来，“恭喜你兄弟，但你他妈来这儿干嘛？我的意思是，关于这一点我有点记不清了，但我似乎还记得在假释期间是不能离开州的，还是说这些规矩并不适用于Gallagher家的人？”

Carl笑了笑张开嘴，准备做出另一个机智的回答，但这时Ian却上前一步伸出一只手，将他打断了。

“我能和你谈谈吗？”他问Mickey，这句话听起来并不像是请求，但如果Mickey真的需要让自己求他的话，他也肯定会那么做的。Mickey皱起了眉头，一瞬间Mandy很担心他真的会说不行，然后掉头就走，他俩的关系就这么永远玩儿完了。但Mickey只是微微耸了耸肩好像在说，靠，为什么不呢，然后朝着池塘那边打了个模糊的手势。他俩一言不发地朝着那边走去，虽然肩并着肩却依旧留出了一英尺的距离——Mandy在之前可并不记得这距离在他俩之间存曾经在过，无论是身体上还是心灵上。

她注视着Ian犹豫不决地靠近了Mickey开口说话，然后她就不得不移开了目光——尽管离得很远，这对她来说也似乎是个过于亲密的画面了。四处寻觅着其他能够将目光集中在上面的事物，Mandy几乎是猝不及防地对上了Lip的眼神。Lip有些自嘲地笑笑，无可奈何地耸了耸肩。

“所以我想咱们也应该谈谈？”他说道。这句听起来像是个问句，似乎是给了她一个拒绝的选择。她考虑了一下，但仅仅花了一秒钟的时间，因为不管怎样，她还是不由自主地为再次见到他而感到高兴。

“那这样的话，你可以帮我一起准备晚饭，”她干巴巴地说道，脑袋朝远处拖车的方向点了点，“看样子你们都饿坏了。”


End file.
